Explosive Results
by RoyalBlackheart
Summary: The two scientific mech's Starscream and Skyfire decide to try their servo's at a little 'chemistry'.


**You can find this story on deviantart here: royalblackheart. deviant art /art/Explosive-Results-357863066**

**Fandom:** Transformers G1

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** StarscreamxSkyfire

**Warning(s):** Smut

**Status:** Complete; One-shot

**Word Count:** N/A

**Summary:** The two scientific mech's decide to try their servo's at a little chemistry.

**Disclaimer:** Hasbro and Takara own Transformers and I (sadly) do not.

* * *

It was awfully quiet in the laboratory today, Starscream reasoned. It was the typical recharge hours for much of Cybertron's race but he could usually still hear the faint humming of machines working in the background and generator's on their regular hours. The quiet noises of his fellow scientists going off for the evening to meet up with friends and aquaintances before they, too, would be temporarily resting for another day of work.

Silence was nothing new to the red Seeker. He was accustomed to his work and livelihood and to his antisocial demeanor that had made him tasteless to many of his co-workers. Loneliness was a friend to him. The ticking silence of days gone by while he was busy trying to bond chemicals and forge scientific hypothesis that would change the fate of the Cybertronian's dormant race that now bowed to the wills of a hierarchy that left many suffocating in the Pits and others as devoid of personality as the atoms he tried diving every day.

The whispering of movement caught his attention. At this hour, Starscream would normally find himself tensing at the entry of someone unwanted or returning to gather something. He enjoyed the privacy here; the droning noises of mechanical beasts rolling through the rooms and echoing in his empty frame. But this noise was familiar; soft.

"Still working on those files for the High Protector's?" a gentle voice caressed in the red Seeker's audio's like a purr.

"You know me, Skyfire," Starscream replied with more ease than his shaky voice usually allow around the much larger Seeker. His servo's were still focused by gripping tighter now to the cylinders that contained a bubbling broth liquid he was studying the reaction of.

"Take a break for a moment why don't you. The science division is your passion but you're going to overwork yourself."

Starscream hummed audibly in reply; a sound almost sensual despite his best efforts for it to sound merely acknowledging. The red of his optics was blazing hot and he could hear the drumming of his own Spark in his frame. Even his intakes sounded half gasped. Just the proximity between himself and Skyfire made every wire in him feel smoldering and sizzling with electricity. Primus the big Seeker was too much for him to handle; from his understanding behavior to his touch and everything in between.

Shifting uncomfortably, Starscream turned around with the vile's in hand only to slop some of the liquid glowing green upon the floor. He hadn't realized the warm; the closeness that Skyfire had gotten to him while he was pondering. Fluttering his smaller wings slightly he cleared his vocalizer and moved to buzz around the white Seeker that was blocking his path.

"Allow me," Skyfire remarked, bumping into Starscream once more as he flustered and tried to move around the giant mechanical being before him. Their metal frames clicking and banging where it contacted in a harmonious fashion that had Starscream shivering as the small glass containers were retrieved from his shaking servo's.

The smaller Seeker hated feeling so attached and vulnerable around Skyfire. He swore the big oaf was designed just to make him a disaster. Always fumbling stupidly like a drunk off high-grade around the bigger, attractive mech. They had worked together on a few projects and even had flown over Cybertron and the dead space bridges in hopes of discovering new places and tracking the stars and plants. It was their quest to perhaps, one day, venture beyond the toxic atmosphere of Cybertron and head to new world's. Discovery was yet another thirst he wanted to quench; a sense of adventure close at servo.

Leaning back against the examination table he had been working at, Starscream only came out of his thoughts when Skyfire returned from placing the contaminated substance in a small metal case. It was unorthodox to leave subjects of study laying out but was also frowned about to actually use the containment centers for items that were still in reaction mode should they ruin any other materials in the same unit. Either, Starscream ventured to think, Skyfire simply did not care or thought the reaction would be minimal and would die off soon. Out of the two of them, even the boastful Starscream had to admit that Skyfire had more of a level processor.

"You appear frustrated," Skyfire observed quietly while stepping up to Starscream. The small Seeker swallowed thickly; feeling surrounded and cornered by the alluring mech whose icy blue optics were burning into his already too-hot frame.

"I-I am not!" Starscream hissed defensively in response.

A soft noise closely related to a human snorted emitted from the Seeker. His servo's moving to grasp Starscream's who fumbled his digits along Skyfire's with confusion and frustration. The large Seeker was so relaxed; laughing even softly as his servo's would play along the dark metal of Starscream's digits.

"Really?" Skyfire breathed out his words in a husky tone.

"S-stop it Skyfire," muttered Starscream in chagrin to the tempting Seeker.

Ignoring the smaller red Seeker's plea, Skyfire leaned down closer to Starscream's height and placed his lips against the small Seeker's helm. A resounding humming in the larger's frame as his servo's pulled free of Starscream's and seized the smaller's hips to pick him up and set his aft upon the examination table's edge.

A gasp emitted from Starscream in surprise to the strength and fluid motions that Skyfire displayed. Flushed as the red Seeker was, he couldn't help but look up to the prominently white Seeker's optics that were openly loving and friendly.

"Allow me to relieve you of some of your stress," Skyfire whispered down to Starscream. Already the large Seeker's servos were fondling Starscream's thighs and plucking his digits dangerously but boldly in the spaces of armor. The younger and smaller red Seeker left to wriggle helplessly and moan in delight as he threw back his helm.

Accepting this as an invitation, Skyfire moved to press his lips to Starscream's neck cables. Leaving sweet kisses of tender affections along the red Seeker's jawline and faceplate. His servo's moved from the thighs to around the small of Starscream's back. Both pressing Starscream close and massaging the length of his wings and backstrut so that the red Seeker succumbed in a very loud groan of appreciation.

"Stop teasing me Skyfire," Starscream exclaimed in a whinny voice.

"Hush," Skyfire scolded lovingly in return before placing his lips to Starscream's. The heat of their frames baking against each other as they exchanged a deeply passionate kiss; the smaller Seeker eagerly opening up into the kiss.

Patience was something, however, the future Decepticon Second-in-Command had little of. His legs wrapping around the white Seeker's as their kiss turned more feverish and hungry. Starscream shuddered; feeling the shivering even in the core of his Spark as his wings were tweaked and rubbed under those impressively large but compassionate servo's that Skyfire so skillfully used. Starscream could only throw his arms helplessly around Skyfire's neck as their kiss broke and Skyfire went to nibble and lick at his neck cables once more; helpless to the larger Seeker's touch.

Grunting and panting eagerly, Starscream thrust forward so that his chassis clashed against Skyfire's in a raining of sparks. His interface panel pressed against the white Seeker's as he whimpered for release from the torture that had his gears spinning and processor glitching up. He needed this like he always did and always needed Skyfire. The mech was a torture but he was everything Starscream always wanted; intelligent, caring, loving. This was the mech he could see himself with for all of his time.

"Starscream," Skyfire huffed in a deeper rumbling tone than he usually spoke with; thick with need. Even he had shivers racing down his frame uncontrollably. The heat spilling out of Starscream's frame and washing over him was intoxicating. Even moreso, the pleasant warmth that was coming from the red Seeker's interface panel that was in contact with his own.

Their lips grazed once more into another kiss as Skyfire removed his servo's with reluctance from the smaller red Seeker's back. Finding the small space between their bodies to run his digits over Starscream's interface panel that was already leaking lubricant. There was no hesitation in Starscream's decision to open his interface panel while a soft cry against Skyfire's lips.

Skyfire smiled into the caressing of their lips as he shifted his weight and pressed two of his digits into Starscream's tight, wet port. The sound that left Starscream was almost a static burst of metallic noises; unable to contain himself as he pulled away from their shared kiss. The seeping lubricant coated the larger Seeker's digits as he pushed in and out in a slow, sensual rhythm that Starscream's hips followed with great eagerness.

"Oh Skyfire!"

Chuckling deeply in response to Starscream's panting, wriggling anticipation Skyfire retracted his digits from the smaller Seeker's port. There was only a moment for the red Seeker to look fuming mad before he moaned at the gentle pressure applied to his erect cable and fell back against the examination table at the moment. Skyfire using his free servo to run the length of Starscream's cable provokingly while his other servo; now dripping lubricant, was brought to his lips. The look of Starscream's faceplate as he watched the large Seeker suckle the lubricant from his digits was all too delectable.

Arching into Skyfire's servo that was fondling his cable, Starscream growled aloud, "Skyfire please I c-can't take much more."

"You want me to frag you right here?" Skyfire murmured with amusement while pulling his clean digits from his mouth. It was a beautiful sight to watch Starscream buck and tremble as his other servo would squeeze and tease the tip of his pulsing, glowing erection.

"YES SKYFIRE NOW," Starscream moaned in a demanding but hopeless voice.

The two mech's optics locked; the fiery red to arctic blue, as Skyfire opened his own interface panel and pulled Starscream close once more and back into a seated position. The larger Seeker pressed his much thicker and larger cable into the red Seeker's port until the gasp and moans of pleasure turned into a soft cry of satisfaction.

Finally having entered fully and giving Starscream just a moment to adjust to the enormous size, the two Seeker's quivered in unison while their panting breaths were only replied by each other. For a glimpse of a moment their Spark's almost beating as one; a single whole.

Gripping tighter around Skyfire's midsection with his legs and wrapping his arms securely once more upon the larger Seeker's neck, Starscream nuzzled his helm into the crook of his mate's neck. He was stretched to his limit and could feel the tension in Skyfire's shoulders not to push himself too hard or too fast yet. Skyfire placing a servo on the smaller Seeker's hips to help use it as a driving force as their hips ground together; pulling out and thrusting back in.

Grunting in lust, Skyfire set a slow pace to start with that had the both of them breathing heavily as their heated frames would knock and rub against each other. Starscream found his digits digging in to the larger Seeker's wings but he hardly winced; accustomed to this over time more than likely. And, just as Starscream was gripping tightly, Skyfire too was managing to sink his digits into the spaces of armor on Starscream's frame as he used this for further leverage; his slow pace picking up little by little while their growls mixed with moans of ecstasy.

Lubricant was dripping onto the floor below with each powerful plunge that Skyfire's cable took into Starscream's port again and again. They were moving hard and fast now; entangled frames and limbs. Where one would moan the other would find themselves soon responding in kind or hollering; screaming for that release of an overload. Just on the edge of insanity to meet that coupling end.

"Skyfire!"

"Starscream!"

Skyfire overloaded first; his stiff cable unable to handle another moment of the tight seductive small Seeker's port. Shuddering and shaking as he cried out. He was still pushing into Starscream; deeper and deeper until he heard somewhere in what remained of his sane processor the outcry from Starscream as he joined and sent him into overload. Pleasurable noises emitted from them both as they groped and stroked one another and fell back fully against the examination table to rest themselves. Lazily, the both of them still feeling the overloads coursing through their trembling forms, pressing loving kisses against one another's lips. Murmur's of sweet nothing's and forevers being exchanged in the hopes that this would never end between them.

"You were excellent, Skyfire," Starscream stated in a hushed voice.

In reply, the white Seeker's Spark made a chiming noise of delight. "You were as amazing as you always have been, Starscream."

"Mmm..." Starscream muttered in sleepily reply; not yet bothered with the suffocating heavy weight of Skyfire's frame upon him. He could use a recharge.

As the red Seeker began to fall beneath the waves of a restful slumber already, he could hear the distant words echoing in his audio's that he would have gladly replied if he had been just an ounce more awake.

"I love you."


End file.
